The present invention relates to a new and useful light structure configured to be attached to an input/output panel, which receives input or displays information. The light structure is configured such that when attached to an input/output panel, it can selectively illuminate a predetermined portion of the input/output panel.
In applicants' experience, when people use input/output panels such as (a) remote control devices for televisions, CD players and other electronic equipment, (b) portable digital assistants (PDAs), (c) laptop computers, (d) cell phones, etc., they often use those input/output devices in conditions where the panels (that need to be operated to enter information that is used with the electronic equipment) are operated in low light conditions (or even substantially dark conditions) that makes entry of information via the panels difficult, and irritating to the user.
In addition, applicants understand that many people fumble with their remote control panels while watching movies and television in the dark. Moreover, some panels that form input/output devices (e.g. TV remote control devices) may have some backlight associated with the individual buttons of the panels to enable some of their buttons to be internally viewed, but may not provide the user with a full illumination of the panel. Thus, while the backlight devices may provide some help, a large part of the remote control panel (whose buttons may be small) remains subject to the surrounding lighting, and that may not be adequate to enable the user to conveniently operate a number of important control features of the electronic equipment.
Still further, with most electronic equipment, applicants believe the ease of operation of the illumination device, the effectiveness of the illumination device and the cost of the illumination device are generally important commercial considerations. Moreover, applicants believe there is a need for illumination devices that are “aftermarket” type devices, that are cost effective, can be attached to an input/output panel for a piece of electronic equipment, are easy and efficient to use, and designed to effectively illuminate a predetermined area of the input/output panel